Lunch Time
by waifu.oniichan
Summary: Things get hot and heavy when Mikasa and Eren are alone in the Survey Corp's lunch room. I do not own Attack on Titan or anything associated with it. Please enjoy.


Eren stared at the flickering candle while eating his ham sandwich. Mikasa was there too, carefully observing him eating. He shuddered a bit, creeped out. They were in the Survey Corp HQ's lunchroom, enjoying their lunch break. Levi, with a plate of meat, walked out.

"Hey Mikasa?" Eren called.

"Yes?"

"Could you get me a bag, make that several bags of chips?"

"But it would make you fat." Mikasa opposed.

"Please?" Eren pleaded. Mikasa nodded and went to the cabinet of junks.

Eren stared at the flickering candle for around four minutes. _What's taking her so long?_ He stopped staring at the flame and looked towards the junk food cabinet. His face blushed. His blood rushed.

Mikasa was bent over, seeming to be deciding which flavors of chips to get him. She happened to be wearing a really short skirt. Eren watched hypnotized by her shaking ass. Her vagina peered into his soul. He could swear that she purposely did this.

"Eren, you pervert." Mikasa broke the hypnotic session. Eren grew conscious of an erection. And he knew that Mikasa was conscious of that too. He placed his hands over his crotch in an attempt to cover things up. It was however useless. She sat on the left armrest of the chair that Eren sat in and moved her head near Eren's. He jumped.

"You were staring at my ass, weren't you?" Mikasa asked seductively. Eren gulped. She snaked her hand to his crotch and rubbed his tip through his pants. A soft moan exited Eren's mouth. "How cute." Mikasa complimented. She grinned.

She kneeled beneath the lunch table. As soon as she unzipped Eren's pants, his penis shot out, throbbing, with liquid already oozing out. Mikasa opened her mouth wide, ready to felicitate. She kissed Eren's D, which made him moan, then wrapped her lips around his dick and moved her head.

"Enjoying this, pervert?" Mikasa mumbled out.

"Yeah, please continue." Eren replied.

"You're so hopeless." Mikasa added. She began to pick up pace. It wasn't until she adding licking and sucking to the process that Eren's mind became brain stew. Eren felt his crotch muscles tensen.

"Mikasa, your tongue is-"

The door suddenly opened. It was Levi. Mikasa stopped felicitating. Saliva dripped down onto the floor. She was safely hidden by a wall that supported one side of the table. Liquid oozed out of Mikasa's pussy.

"Eren, isn't your lunchbreak over?" Levi asked.

"W-well, Mikasa is, getting more food right now. Wh-what brings you here?" Eren asked.

"Did I give you permission to ask questions?" Levi asked. Eren kept silent. Levi walked over to the cabinet of chips and contemplated on what he was going to get. Eren looked at Mikasa, who was grinning. With her two hands on his thighs, she suddenly placed her mouth around his penis. Eren did his best to swallow his moan, but it wasn't enough for Levi not to notice.

"Something wrong, Jaeger?"

"I-it's nothing." Eren answered. He looked back Mikasa, who was holding his dick. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Eren whispered.

"Just carrying out your punishment." She answered.

"But he's bound to catch us." Eren reasoned.

"I'll make sure he doesn't notice." Mikasa assured. She began to lick his penis like a popsicle. Eren did his best not to moan.

"Are you hiding something from me, Jaeger? Levi asked. He walked towards the couple.

"D-don't come near! Th-there's nothing in here-" Mikasa licked Eren's tip, then slurped on it. A soft moan escaped out of him. He looked at Levi. _Crap. Are we busted?_

Levi took several bags of chips from the table. Originally Eren was going to eat them, but he didn't care, as long as he didn't notice them.

"I'll be taking these. See you later." Levi exited the room. Eren looked down at Mikasa.

"We almost got caught." Eren said.

"This is punishment for being a pervert." Mikasa said as an excuse. Eren grabbed his head.

"I won't be forgiving." Eren forced her head down and his dick up her throat, to lengths that he expected would start choking her. He kept on bobbing her head, the more he did so the better he felt, both in an vengeful and sexual way. He felt the positions of dominant and recessive positions were changing. He also felt that he was going to orgasm soon.

Semen exited his penis while Mikasa's mouth was still around. She drank as much as she could. Once done she panted for air. The excess dropped to the floor.

"I feel much satisfied. I think I got my revenge. Are you done with your punishment?" Eren asked.

"Yeah." Mikasa answered.

"Well you're perverted body doesn't stand with what you say." Eren said.

"Wh-what are you-ah!" Mikasa moaned as Eren dabbed his fingers on her wet vagina.

"Then what's with your choice of panties and this amount of liquid?" Eren asked with a grin. Mikasa grunted, annoyed.

Mikasa laid her stomach on the lunch table. She stared at Eren.

"W-with this position?" Mikasa asked.

"I want to try it out." Eren answered.

"This is embarrassing. I feel like I'm being forced to do this." Mikasa complained. Her complaining stopped from going further when she felt Eren's D at her entrance.

"I apologize in advance."

He slowly moved forward until Mikasa's hymen broke. Blood splattered out of her vagina. She cried in pain. Eren soothed her by kissing her. She got used to the pain after a while.

"I'm okay now." She said, sounding still in pain.

"But-"

"It's okay. Just move as you please."

Eren slowly moved back and forth. He lifted Mikasa's shirt up and played with her dangling breasts. Eren picked up pace.

"Amazing." Mikasa moaned. "This feels good. -feels good. It feels good! Your big and stiff cock is too good. Eren, I'm feeling a bit weird. My body feels tingly. It's weird."

She moaned. Liquid trickled down her thighs. Eren penetrated her deeper.

"You're pussy is squeezing on my penis." Eren said.

"B-because it, feels, so good!" She answered.

"Mikasa, I think I'm at my limit."

"Don't release it inside."

"I think I'm gonna-!"

"Me too...Eren, I can't…"

"Mikasa."

Both of them moaned loudly and deeply in unison. Liquid gushed up Mikasa's insides. They both collapsed to the ground, out of breath. Eren zipped up his pants.

"You're taking responsibility as father." Mikasa said, panting for air. Semen poured out of her vagina. Eren reached for her face and kissed her.

"I will."

The door opened again. It was the same person.

"Ah, Mikasa, you're back." Levi said. Mikasa nodded.

"The dessert sure was delicious, right?" Eren asked Mikasa.

"Right." Mikasa played along. Levi observed the two, then grinned pervertedly.

"I guess the dessert was Mikasa's pie then, was it?" He asked.

"Wh-what are you…?"

"The cream is dripping." Levi pointed down to Mikasa's legs. "I also saw you doing felletia early. Mikasa, I hope to see you well in maternity. And Eren, be a good father. Well, see you two fuck birds later."

Levi exited the room.


End file.
